narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Technique
Error I can't open the article. It just opens a blank page everytime I click it. Every other article's fine, though :/ ...oh, and my Talk page is broken the same way, too. Am I the only one with that problem? I cleared my cache already, but it doesn't work... It looks like this all the time... Seelentau 愛議 10:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's fine for me. Maybe you should try opening it in another browser. I know the blank page glitch happens sometimes but it shouldn't lank the entire page.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::When I'm not logged in, I can see the pages... Seelentau 愛議 11:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation please If I understand this correctly, it should be like this, amirite? And why is the Pain Rikudō technique a related, but not a derived jutsu? Seelentau 愛議 11:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Because the Six Paths of Pain consist in use the techniques of Rinnegan trough the corpses and the Six Paths Technique consist in use the techniques of the Rinnegan with user's own body. MaskedManMadara (talk) 17:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The Six Paths of Pain would fall under the Outer Path, that's why it's not directly derived from this technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I made a little search in the two chapaters before answer that question, so at top of the two techniques mention the Other Path too because it made a confusion in my head, in the next time I'll read the page completly before answer any question, more things to learn by every mistake, :).--MaskedManMadara (talk) 18:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Pain Rikudō was ever declared to be a technique, was it? That's why I (still) believe that it's actually the Gedō no Jutsu (mentioned by Naruto), which enables the user to control corpses with the Chakra transmitters, since that's actually a technique name. Pain Rikudō sounds more like a name for the six bodies, since Tobi also said that he created his own Pain Rikudō. Seelentau 愛議 18:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not too sure Seelentau. It would be that this is the Outer Path technique, but, at the same time there are other techniques that fall under the Outer Path. For now, the way we have it at least is clear-cut. So until we can get some databook confirmation, I can't really say.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't mean the Outer Path. In the German NP, I handled it like this: Gedō is one of the seven abilities granted by the Rikudō no Jutsu, while the Gedō no Jutsu and the Rinne Tensei are like sub-techniques of Gedō. So it's like Rinnegan => Rikudō no Jutsu => Gedō => Gedō no Jutsu and Rinne Tensei. I'm aware that this is highly speculative, but it's the best I could come up with, since we really don't know much about all this. Tobi's words about his own Pain Rikudō are speaking for my version of all this, too. Seelentau 愛議 18:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::So basically Six Paths of Pain would be changed to Outer Path Technique o.O? I know Kishimoto dispenses all the information but I feel a bit inclined to leave it as Six Paths of Pain at least for the time being, because technically, Naruto knows nothing of these abilities except for what Konan told him the Outer Path was.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yup. Well, do what you like, I'm just saying^^ Seelentau 愛議 19:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually my original intent was to add "other name" as "six paths technique" to "six paths of pain" (technique) since I think that's what it refers to, just Nagato named it differently due to his alias. But Cerez was too fast to write an article without further discussion, making it into a generic term for all Rinnegan powers. Madara told Obito to use chakra rod in "six paths technique" thus thought it's obvious. But again, that would mean Madara is the first user/creator of this "control corpses" concept, this happened before Nagato got pierced, so unlikely, unless it was a part of the plan all along... wasn't it? 0_o For the above convo: * Pain Rikudou refers to Six Paths of Pain (corpses/characters) * Gedo no Jutsu is simply Six Paths of Pain (technique) that's a power delivered from Rinnegan's Outer Path, Naruto commonly uses nicknames for things and people, like "the Rubber Guy" being Dodai etc. I bring a brand new issue that was hastily ignored and make the above's Seelentau's complication of things as concluded "_" Kishimoto is complicating things and we know very little... as follows: * Madara created/summoned a chakra rod and told Obito to use it in the aforementioned technique... as of Cerez's version, why would he tell him to use a rod meant to control corpses in conjunction with all Rinnegan powers, makes no sense even more considering the latter didn't have such eyes back then. * The rods also are a mystery since we don't really know their source and origins. They apparently come from Ten-Tails/Gedo Statue and Madara just brought it down through Hashirama Clone's navel... but it seems these things sprouted from Obito's body as he got angry and used Wood Release.--Elveonora (talk) 21:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC) First use Another question^^ What's the reason for the debut chapter and episode? Shouldn't the debut be when a technique of the Rinnegan was first used? Seelentau 愛議 23:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) That would be sealing of a jinchuriky early in part II. I think, unless that doesn't count. EDIT: there's still a topic above to be concluded--Elveonora (talk) 23:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) question Wouldn't it be better to remove the specific "paths" from character infoboxes and keep just this at it contains all of them? A way to save up some space and more logical--Elveonora (talk) 03:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't that be cluttering this page too much? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) No, I mean that "six paths technique" is enough in every Rinnegan user's infobox instead of listing "Deva, Asura etc."--Elveonora (talk) 13:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Though part of the same whole, each ability is its own ability. Besides, we have several techniques which are listed each under a different path. Omnibender - Talk - 20:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Just to confirm. When Madara said he was going to teach Obito this jutsu it meant he taught him every path jutsu(Deva, Outer, Human, Preta, Naraka, Asura, and Animal) Obito right?--Rinneganmaster (talk) 23:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Name When was the name of this technique revealed? If so, I do not remember. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 21:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) And one would thought that chapter references are pointless--Elveonora (talk) 21:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) It's About Time It's about time we stop with the inconsistency and double-standard pit falls. Obito and Madara should be listed as the users of each and every path, like the Sage of the Six Paths. Before anyone chews my head off, lets review why. : The Sage has each path under his name due to the fact that he was said to have "Mastered the Rinnegan". '-' That's plausible and a good reason to list him as a user right? But what about Madara and Obito? :Madara has actually said, himself, that he was goin to teach Obito the justu of the Six Paths. '-' By that alone, they should be listed as users. If anything at all, he should at least be listed as a fellow user of the human path. Right? I mean, According to Madara, that jutsu was included in what was taught to Obito. So, I'm not getting the issue here. As far as I'm concerned, a character is listed as a user of a technique, if he has been shown to do it, be mentioned to have done it, or has said themselves that they can do it. Doesn't what Madara said, fit at least one of these criteria? Please, someone explain why they shouldn't be listed as users? Otherwise, it's about time we add them, and put an end to many discussions wars. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 19:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :True...Since from what we gathered the Six Paths Technique is the full package of the different technique...Obito and Madara should have the respective Paths listed as they are Rinnegan users...now in regards to the derived techniques i question that, as some may have been developed latter on by other users, but the Paths themselves should be listed as we did with the Sage. Darksusanoo (talk) 19:31, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, why yes, of course. Each derived tech. is a different story. I agree. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 19:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::This is getting really tiring...--Elveonora (talk) 23:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::True aswell...and yet a necessity apparently, so give your thoughts @Elve. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The Sage is listed as a user of all six techniques because it was said they were his techniques. More times than no, there's this fixation for seeing things in a character's infobox that they've never actually used but because they have x we do y. If you want the double standards and what not to stop then here's the thing: don't just sit back and cry foul for the characters you obsess about every other day, create a forum and see if you can get some action of creation a standard/guidelines for when and how characters are listed as users of a technique. That helps the wikia in a much bigger way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:20, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :In Obito's case i have my doubts, about Madara, i can only say that he deserves to be listed. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Created KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 15:40, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Deva Path Is there a reason why the Deva Path is not under the Related Jutsu section or is it just a hiccup by the wiki itself? --Questionaredude (talk) 04:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :Because it's in the derived jutsu section. Omnibender - Talk - 04:49, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::My mistake. That's what I meant, but it's not shown for me. --Questionaredude (talk) 17:05, December 26, 2013 (UTC) All Paths in one Page I think, all paths should be in this page. There are already have different pages for jutsus of paths and all of the Six Paths Technique users can also use Human, Deva, Animal etc. Paths. They are just unnecessary.--Salamanxl (talk) 18:33, September 10, 2014 (UTC) This isnt even a technique I went back and looked at the chapter where this is mentioned, and I feel like its more similar to Senjutsu, in the sense that its a category and not litteraly just "Sage Technique", rather than being an actual technique in and of itself; rather it seems to be more like a classification of techniques which make use of the Six Paths Chakra (六道のチャクラ, Rikudō no Chakura). Its never singularly used to refer to any of the Paths, either singularly or in whole. Madara originally is the one to use the term, only saying that he'd teach Obito the forbidden Uchiha techniques and the Six Paths Technique(s). Then Naruto only ever states that Nagato's Chibaku Tensei is a Six Paths Technique in 681. Given that there are now a variety of techniques constituting the Six Paths Power (六道の力, Rikudō no Chikara) other than the standard rinnegan ones, thus making the term in its original usage considerably obsolete. Skarrj (talk) 00:11, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Where in chapter 681 does Naruto talk about Nagato's CT? • Seelentau 愛 議 00:26, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, my bad. I meant chapter 551. Also the chapter where Madara apparently mentions it is 606. Skarrj (talk) 00:32, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Agree with this, I never understood why this was assumed to be the parent technique of the various Rinnegan powers. Madara also mentioned using the black rods for the "Rikudō no Jutsu" in the same chapter he taught it to Obito, which may even imply it refers to creating (what Nagato would later call) the Six Paths of Pain, since none of the six individual powers use the rods on their own. On a related note, why do we list the Outer Path as being derived from the Six Paths Technique anyway?--BeyondRed (talk) 00:47, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: Because Konan called it the "Seventh" Path of the Six Paths of Pain. The Path outside of life and death. Read the manga, people. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:56, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Maybe it isn't a'' technique, but rather techniques. Would "Six Paths Techniques" work? You claim it is more of a classification of techniques. From that statement, you could say that Chibaku Tensei is a Six Paths Technique. But the rest of the paths make up the "Six Paths Technique(s)." --[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:04, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Just because Konan said Nagato was the seventh Pain doesn't mean Outer Path counts as a/the Six Paths Technique. For all we know, "Rikudō no Jutsu" could just refer to "a technique of Rikudō (Sennin)". Given its vague usage, it seems kind of presumptuous to assume it is a single technique that all of Pain's other techniques are derived from. Especially when we still don't what the term "Six Paths" actually refers to.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:12, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'm just going to clarify this since its been a huge misconception. Hagoromo is the Sage of the Six Paths. That does not mean that Six Paths Chakra is just chakra that comes from him. It was just a type of chakra Hagoromo first had access to, presumably due to his Rinnegan (every other Rinnegan wielder naturally gained Six Paths Chakra), which lead to his epithet, the Sage of the Six Paths. Secondly, no Windstar, it wouldn't work like that. That's not the style we've been doing everything. That would make as much sense as converting the Ninjutsu page into a jutsu page titled "Ninja Technique" where every single ninjutsu was listed as a derived technique. And BeyondRed, we know what Six Paths refers to, very much so infact. The Outer Path, although seemingly dependent from the Six Paths, is still very much a part of them according to Konan. Nothing had contradicted this, and it truthfully makes perfect sense. And just to be clear, "Six Paths Technique" in and of itself is not a single technique, it is an umbrella term representing any technique with Six Paths Chakra. Skarrj (talk) 02:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :I must have misunderstood you then. --[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::@Skarrj I think we're actually on the same page then. I also believe Six Paths Technique is a classification, rather than a specific technique (or group of techniques, as we currently assume). I was wondering how Outer Path would fit into our current definition of the term, which I don't think it does. Anyway, for a similar case, Naruto referred to the Six Paths of Pain as Gedō no Jutsu, but we don't change that article's name to "Outer Path Technique", we assume he meant it was ''an Outer Path Technique. Yet in this case, when Madara mentions the term "Six Paths Technique" without any context at all, we assume it is a term that specifically refers to these seven abilities (which, in some cases, are just umbrella terms for their derived techniques anyway). It isn't consistent.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I must disagree. Naruto has Six Paths Chakra and no Rinnegan. Six Paths Technique is clearly a term that refers to the Rinnegan's 6 paths, considering Madara ordered Obito to use the black rods with them, so it's not something that refers to techniques using Six Paths Chakra.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :But we also can't assume it is specifically a term for these six/seven abilities. Actually, our current definition doesn't make any sense when Madara's black rod statement is taken into account. The rods are for the Six Paths of Pain, not the "Six Paths" abilities themselves. The only other Rinnegan-related things they have been used for are the Mazo's chakra chains and what Obito calls Outer Path binding.--BeyondRed (talk) 18:27, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Definition of "Rikudō no Jutsu" In response to the ongoing discussion about Sasuke's usage of this "technique", I'd like to once again raise the question of whether this is an actual technique to begin with. Currently, the only reference for this technique's existence is chapter 606, in which Madara says he'll teach Obito the Rikudō no Jutsu, but never explains what that actually is. It may have seemed like a logical assumption at the time, but we now know that there are a number of different techniques related to the "Six Paths", not all of which even involve the Rinnegan. Has there been anything in the manga, anime, databook, or perhaps the second fanbook that says the Rikudō no Jutsu is "the origin of the unique techniques bestowed by the Rinnegan"? Going off of chapter 606 alone, Rikudō no Jutsu could mean any of the following: * Six Paths Technique, the technique from which the various techniques used through the Rinnegan are derived. This is the wiki's current definition. * Six Paths Technique, the technique used to create the Six Paths of Pain. This would tie in with Madara's comment to use the black rods for the Rikudō no Jutsu. * Six Paths Techniques, a category of techniques (possibly including Deva Path, Asura Path, etc.) * Six Paths' Technique(s), a technique or (techniques) used by Six Paths (as in Hagoromo himself). Furthermore, even if somebody can provide a reference that the current definition is correct, how do we know that the Outer Path is also included in the Six Paths Technique? It was never actually called the "seventh path" as the article currenly claims. It was actually said that Nagato was the seventh Pain, known as the Outer Path.--BeyondRed (talk) 00:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :There's no technique used to create the Six Paths of Pain. :A category isn't something that is taught. :How would Madara know which techniques Hagoromo used? • Seelentau 愛 議 00:28, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::* We've never seen the process of creating the Six Paths of Pain. Though I actually meant that it could be an alternate name for the actual "Six Paths of Pain" technique itself, as the "Pain" part of the name almost certainly comes from Nagato. ::* You can teach something within a category though. It's possible that Deva, Asura, Preta and so on are called the "Six Paths Techniques", rather than there being a singular parent technique. ::* Who knows? Madara knows a lot about Hagoromo from his tablet and such. ::For the record, I'm not suggesting any of those other possibilities are true, just that chapter 606 alone doesn't prove that the current definition is correct either.--BeyondRed (talk) 00:54, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::You're talking about the Outer Path then. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Manga Only Sasuke never used any of these in the Anime so far--Keeptfighting (talk) 14:53, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Momoshiki a user. He uses Bansho Ten'in. Thus he can use Deva Path. Thus he is a Six Paths Technique user.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:42, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :Except it could simply be Lava Release technique. --JouXIII (talk) 20:45, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Not how it works. If the technique is named, it doesn't matter if its from a video game. Momoshiki used Bansho Ten'in. Thus he can use Deva Path and Six Paths technique. He has the Rinnegan which means that the Six Paths Technique goes with it too.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:50, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Excet it wasn't named in the novel. I checked myself. Not even slightest mention of Bansho Ten'in. --JouXIII (talk) 20:52, March 12, 2016 (UTC) : But by according to you, its named in the game. Its enough to keep here as that name.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:57, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Human Path Can someone add 'Human Path' to the derived Jutsu list? I tried, but the piece of crap won't let me. ExyleCage (talk) 01:31, November 11, 2017 (UTC)